Kirara and the Magic Leaf
by Yohaku
Summary: One-shot. Kirara goes for a walk only to find adventure and a strange leaf! Please r/r, My first Inuyasha fic. ^^


You do remember that the Demon Exterminator's Village had a few Shikon no tama shard right? ever wonder where they came from? This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and the first fanfic I'v writen in sometime. Please leave C&C. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do -Not- own Inuyasha or any of the characters, if i did would i be writing a fanfic? ^^  
  
Vocab:  
  
Youkai - Demon(s)  
  
O'to-san - Father/dad  
  
Shikon no tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
  
Koneko - Kitten  
  
Konnichi wa - Good afternoon  
  
O-nei-san - Big sister  
  
~-~-~-  
  
-Kirara and the Magic Leaf- By Yohaku, aka Indigo, aka Jean Tatro.  
  
Sniff, sniif. The summer breeze were fresh and clear as they were warm. On a day like today there was little In the Youkai Exterminator's Village for a Cat demon like Kirara to do. Big sister Sango and brother Kohaku were busy learning to fight Youkai. In short, Kirara was bored. So she decided to go for a walk outside the village.  
  
The forest outside the village walls was a lush as one could hope for, roaming near and far Kirara soon found a large brunt area, which was strange as they'ed had no forest fires yet this year.  
  
The reason was soon clear as Kirara spotted two youkai fighting. Surprized and a bit frightend, Kirara hid in the underbrush, unsure what to do. Should she spot them herself? no, that was foolishness. Find Sango? no, there was no reason to. Just leave? yes, that sounded like a good idea.  
  
Just then, one of the youkai, now lost in fighting, dropped something. It landed right in front of Kirara, it appeared to be a rolled up leaf. When she sniffed it, it smelled funny, sort of like that shiny pink shard that Sango's O'to-san brought home, Shikon no tama it was called, or something like that. Perhaps Sango would like this strange thing too? Carefully Kirara picked up the leaf and spirited it away from the fighting demons.  
  
Down the road to home she ran, hear and there. Careful not to drop the leaf!  
  
She didn't get far before she meet a clever-looking kitsune. He blocked the road so she couldn't get past.  
  
"What do you have there little Koneko?" He asked, looking down at her. Kirara didn't answer. "What is it?" He asked again, "A gift for O-nei-san!" Kirara answered at last. "I see it's a magic leaf, would you let me see it?" The Kitsune grined down at Kirara, but she was on to him. "No! It's for O-nei-san!" with that Kirara jumped up and ran past the startled Kitsune.  
  
Running near and nearer, Don't drop the Leaf!  
  
Again, it wasn't long before Kirara was stopped a second time. This time it was a large wolf youkai that blocked her path.  
  
"What do you have?" The wolf youkai growled, "A gift for O-nei-san!" Kirara answered.  
  
"I see it's a powerful magic leaf." the wolf youkai eyed the rolled up leaf, "Give it to me and i'll let you live." He snarled. "NO!" Kirara jumped away from him, "It for O-nei-san!" Kirara dodged the wolf youkai's bite and ran down the road.  
  
Almost home, almost home. Don't drop the Leaf!  
  
Kirara was not vary far from te village when she came to a wide river. She found that she could not cross and keep hold on to the leaf.   
  
A turtle youkai appeared, "konnichi wa littler Koneko. Do you need help getting across this river?" Kirara nodded, but was wary. "Would you help me?" She asked, the turle youkai nodded, "Climb on to my back, I will carry you across." So Kirara did.  
  
Half way across the river the turtle youkai slowed, "That leaf you have... It's a magic leaf, Yes?" Kirara did not reply. "How about as payment for getting you across this river you give me that leaf?" "No!" Kirara said, "This Magic leaf is for O-nei-san!" "Then I will leave you in the river!" the turtle youkai said, diving down. But Kirara jumped to shore and ran all the way home.  
  
--  
  
"Where is Kirara?" Sano asked, looking worried "I can't find her."  
  
"There she is!" Kohaku cried, Kirara came running up to Sango and jumped in her arms, purring. "There you are Kirara! I'm glad I found you, I have some of those berries you like... What's this?" Sango help up the rolled up leaf, Kirara purred louder. "Is this for me? Arigato Kirara! There seems to be something inside.." Sango unrolled the leaf and out fell a shimmering Jewel Shard, Sano Gasp and ran to find her father to show him what Kirara brought home.  
  
And so the Youkai Exterminator's village gained another Shikon no tama shard, Thanks to Kirara the cat youkai.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
Bad grammer, spelling and plot can be blammed on lack of sleep and lack of food. ^^ The Inuyasha anime Rocks! If you haven't seen it yet, Do so. ^.~ 


End file.
